What if Ghostfacers
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if the Ghostfacers had made a back up tape?  Takes place while Dean's in Hell.  One-shot


What if the Ghostfacers had a backup disk somewhere else?

Dean had been in Hell for two months. Two months. "We have to kill Lillith," Sam said to Ruby for the hundredth time that day. If he couldn't bring Dean back, he could at least kill the one responsible for putting him there. Of course, if you wanted to get technical, that was him. If he hadn't died, Dean wouldn't have sold his soul.

"And we will, Sam. But right now, you need to relax. We're going to stay at a motel tonight and kick back and watch TV," Ruby said.

"But…," Sam began, but Ruby didn't let him get any further.

"No buts, Sam. You're the only one who can do this and if you burn yourself out too fast, you'll be no good to anyone."

"OK," Sam reluctantly agreed. But only because he didn't want to jeopardize his chances at Lillith.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam and Ruby were settling into their hotel room and Ruby grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. After a moment of hesitation Sam joined her on the bed. He had already had sex with her, couldn't hurt to share a bed. He turned his attention to the TV.

"Ghost, Ghostfacers," he heard.

"No way," he said.

"What is this?" Ruby asked. "Hey, that's you. And Dean. You guys did a TV show?"

"Not on purpose," Sam said. "We thought we had destroyed the footage.

"Two lone wolves need other wolves," they heard Ed saying.

"That's stupid. First of all, you can't have two lone wolves. And second of all, lone wolves, don't need other wolves, that's what makes them lone," Ruby complained.

"Well, these guys kind of have their own logic going on," Sam admitted.

"Where do ghosts come from?" Corbett was saying.

"Um, people die and then they become ghosts. What kind of stupid question is that? That guy's an idiot," Ruby said with a roll of her eyes.

Sam started to laugh, but then he remembered the sight of Corbett being killed right in front of him. "Leave him alone," he ended up saying. "He was a sweet kid. Just a bit ignorant."

"Was?" Ruby asked.

"He dies later in this episode," Sam said.

"Sorry," Ruby said. "Maybe we shouldn't watch this." She didn't want Sam depressed right now. If he was ever going to get a lock on his powers, he had to cheer up and energize a bit.

"No, I want to watch," Sam said. Dean was in this. He wanted to see Dean and hear his voice again. He needed it.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders. She would find a comedy after this to brighten Sam's spirits.

She watched as a car crashed into the garage. "Dad!" one of the Ghostfacers whined. She laughed out loud and despite himself, Sam found himself joining her. "Maybe this could be fun after all," Ruby decided.

They watched as the Impala drove by the inept Ghostfacers and Sam shone out his flashlight. Sam noticed that you really couldn't see Dean in that shot, but knew that he would be popping up later.

"We'll call this the Eagle's Nest," Ed said.

"Why the Eagle's Nest?" Ruby asked.

"No idea."

"Why is that Corbett guy wearing camouflage?" Ruby asked to distract Sam again. He seemed to be getting depressed again.

"I guess so he could camouflage himself from the ghosts?" Sam hazarded a guess.

"But, he's not in the desert," Ruby said.

Sam shrugged.

Harry was screaming as he ran down the hallway.

"Dude, it's just a rat," Spruce said.

"I hate rats. Rats are like the rats of the world."

"Well, you can't argue with that," Ruby said. "But scared of rats. That's pretty pathetic."

Sam remembered the other case they had run into these guys on. He and Dean were in the basement of the Hell House and had heard a noise coming from a closet-type thing and had opened the door only to have a couple of rats scurry out.

"I hate rats," Dean had said.

"Would you rather it had been a ghost?" Sam had asked.

"Yes."

"Being scared of rats is perfectly normal," Sam informed Ruby. He would not let her call Dean pathetic even if she didn't realize that was what she was doing.

"OK," Ruby said, wondering why Sam was sticking up for all of these guys.

Sam and Dean came bursting onto the scene with Ed and Corbett on the screen. Sam stared at Dean. He tried to memorize him. Every day, he was losing just a little more detail of what he looked like, what he sounded like.

"OK, Chisel Chest. We were here first," Ed said.

Sam smiled when Ed called Dean Chisel Chest. He had jokingly called Dean that a few times after that. Dean didn't appreciate it, which of course meant Sam had done it all the more. For a couple of weeks anyway. After that, Sam hadn't wanted to annoy Dean at all.

"Dean's trying to jar an echo out of his loop? That's pretty tough to do," Ruby noted a little later on.

"Yeah, well as you can see, he wasn't successful."

"But still, even to try was pretty cool," Ruby said. She knew the best way to get Sam on her side was for her to be on Dean's side. And with him dead it didn't really cost her anything.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. Everything his big brother had done had been cool.

"Did the echoes take Corbett?" Maggie asked.

"Yes. No. We don't know what's doing what," Dean answered.

"Way to pick an answer," Ruby said, in spite of herself.

Luckily Sam smiled. "Yeah, those Ghostfacers and their questions really annoyed Dean to no end. I'm surprised any of them made it out alive," Sam said, remembering how Dean complained about them all the next day.

"Sam," Dean said looking around.

"Where'd he go?" Spruce asked.

"SAM!" Dean yelled.

"Where'd you go?' Ruby asked.

"The spirit got me and had me tied up in the basement," Sam answered.

"How?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. I was upstairs one minute and tied up in the basement, the next. It was almost like…." He stopped. He did not want to think about when he was abducted to Cold Oak and died.

"Like what?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing," Sam said.

"SAM! SAMMY!" Dean was yelling in desperation.

"He would have done anything for you," Ruby noted.

"He did," Sam said.

He grabbed the remote and changed the channel. He couldn't watch this anymore. He couldn't watch how Dean had to save him again. Not when he couldn't save Dean. But he could get revenge. And he would, even if it was the last thing he did.

Ruby wasn't sure why Sam had changed the channel just then, but she took the remote from him, turned off the TV and pulled him towards her. Human sex was pretty disgusting, but it would ease Sam's pain and make him more agreeable to another feeding of demon blood. That was all she cared about.

The End


End file.
